


Conory

by constantine



Category: SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works, The Mark of the Horse Lord - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantine/pseuds/constantine





	Conory

  * As is turns out, the Scottish wildcat is one of those creatures who wouldn't get cast as themselves in the movie version of anything, regardless of how dangerous a cat that size is. They look like the animal incarnation of a set of flannel footie pajamas, if the footie pajamas were feeling both belligerent and socially anxious.


  * Reference from a portrait taken by Nir Arieli, I think.



 


End file.
